1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a sensor output correction circuit, a sensor output correction device, and a sensor output correction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-020681, for example, discloses an output correction device for correcting sensor outputs. In the disclosed output correction device, values for correcting pixel values output from an image sensor are defined in a table for respective pixels.
With the related-art technology, however, the size of the table used to correct sensor outputs increases as the desired correction accuracy increases. Accordingly, when the memory capacity is limited, the size of the table is limited and the accuracy of correcting sensor outputs is also limited.